a treat
by danielle.wieringa.1
Summary: voldemort promised you as a treat to 2 of his death eaters


You were hiding in your dormitory. Frightened. They were coming after you, and you were frigtened. You should have listened to the others. Why did you never listen? You heard a knock on your door. You kept silent, tears rolling down your face. Why me? I didn't do anything?

Another knock. But louder this time. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" The death eater said. His voice was strangely familliar tho... "Open the door or we'll break it down!" You didn't answer. What did they want from you anyway? You got into your closet. Desperately wanting to hide. There was a loud explosion and the door lay scattered all around the room.

"Where are you!?" "Calm down Lucius she is just playing hide and seek with us." Lucius? As in... THE Lucius Malfoy? Draco's father? Oh god... "But what if she has escaped Severus?" Professor Snape is a death eater?! You trusted him! He has been the head of your house for 6 years now. And he now had betrayed everyone in Hogwarts... then all the light suddenly disappeared. You didn't know if you were unconcious or one of the death eaters was leaning against the closet. Then the doors to your hiding spot flew open and you landed on the ground. Looking up you saw Lucius and Severus looking at you "found ya" lucius said, smiling wolfishly. You wanted to scream but Lucius placed his hand over your mouth while forcing you on the bed.

"The dark lord promised us a treat. We only had to claim it ourselfs." Lucius pinned you to the bed and Severus forced you out of your shirt. He then used the fabric to blindfold you. They stared at your (favorite colour) bra before they took it off of you. You sat half naked and confused on your bed. Your brain was trying to figure out what was happening. Then you felt a cold finger pointing at your neck, slowly trailing down to your breast. Your nipples harden instantly. "You want this dont you? Little slut" Severus said. You shaked your head and Lucius gave you a bitchslap. "I will ask you again? Do you want this?"

You could hear the lust in his deep voice. It didn't matter what you would say. They could do to you whatever they wanted. You nodded. Another slap on your face. "SAY IT" Lucius growled. Both of them were probably looking at you in amusement. "Yes" you managed to whisper. There was a lumb in your throat. "Good answer" Lucius said shoving Severus aside and pushing your knees open. He quickly took of your pants and started kissing your knee, slowly trailing wet kisses higher and higher on your leg till he reached the point where your leg and hip join. He suddenly stopped and went higher on your body. Taking your left nipple into his mouth and massaging the other one. You couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. He let out a laugh. Then he trailed kisses over your belly and downwards to your womanhood. He kissed it through your soaking wet underwear and you let out a small sigh. He pulled the fabric of and pushed his finger against your entrance. His mouth claimed your clit. Licking and sucking on it. You could feel your climax starting to build when he did. You felt your muscles clenching and prepaired to come, and then he removed his mouth from your body. You gave a frustrated moan.

Then he started to finger you. When he thought you were ready he took of his pants and pushed himself inside of you agonizing slowly. You felt pain. Pure pain. For this was your first time. He started to pump into you slowly, but your body was so worked up you didn't last long. You felt heat wash over you and you moaned loudly. Lucius rode out your orgasm and whe you were done he pulled the fabric that covered your eyes off and pushed you on your knees on the ground. "Suck me" he commanded. You didnt hesitate, for they would get what they wanted anyway. You took the tip of his manhood in your mouth and started to suck lightly, taking more and more of him and your tongue started to swirl around him.

Suddenly you felt his cock trob in your mouth as he spilled his seed inside your mouth. You managed to swallow all of it. Then you were lifted back on the bed and Severus crawled on top of you. Pinning your hands above your head, looking into your eyes, and slamming himself into you. He felt a bit bigger than Lucius and he was rough. No mercy. You felt your high come again and screamed out when you came hard, writhing violently. But his body has pinned you down, and he kept slamming himself into you until he came, spilling his seed deep inside of you. You were panting, a sweaty mess on your bed. You looked around your room to see that Lucius was already gone and Severus was cleaning himself up.

"A nice treat indeed"


End file.
